Az arany habverő
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Elhoztam a Bermuda-háromszög kihívásra írt történetemet ide is. Nem igazán az a műfaj, ami tőlem megszokott, azaz egy újabb találkozásom a humorral. Mundungus Fletcher ismét betör a Grimmauld térre, hogy kincsek után kutasson, de menekülni kényszerül, aminek nem várt következménye lesz.


A Merengő Bermuda-sokszög kihívására készült.  
Közös kulcsok:  
Tárgy: hagyományos, kézi habverő  
Mondat: "Azért a majmokról se feledkezzünk meg."  
Egyéni kulcs: Mundungus Fletcher

**Megjegyzés:** A történet figyelembe veszi a HP7-et, egy dolgot kivéve. Dobby életben van.

* * *

**Az arany habverő**

Késő este volt, egy lélek sem járt az utcán. Mundungus határozott léptekkel vágott át a Grimmauld téren a tizenkettes ház felé. Mindent pontosan megtervezett, kifigyelte, hogy Potter mikor megy el, és csak aztán lépett akcióba. Ugyanis volt egy hely, amit még nem nézett át kincsek után kutatva, így hát, amint belépett, az alagsori konyhába ment. Tudniillik akkor jött rá, hogy ez a jelentéktelennek tűnő helyiség kimaradt az átnézett szobák közül, mikor az az őrült házimanó a Kis Túlélő elé cipelte.

Viszont most újra itt volt, és senki nem állhatott az útjába. Elkezdte kihúzogatni a fiókokat, és a zsebébe tömködni az értékesnek tűnő darabokat, de nem jutott vele sokáig, mert megszólalt egy halk, utálkozó hang.

− Jaj, már megint itt a tolvaj, hogy meglopja Harry gazdám házát. De most Sipor nem hagyja, hogy bármit is elvigyen. – A manó kezében már ott is volt a serpenyő, hogy lesújtson vele Fletcher fejére, ám az öreg résen volt és elugrott az ütés elől, aztán az eddig felmarkolt szajréval a bejárat felé rohant.

Azonban nem lélegezhetett fel, mert hallotta, hogy a manó ott van a nyomában, így fohászkodni kezdett.

− Kö' egy hely, kö' egy biztos hely. Merlin, segíccsé rajtam! – A tárgyak közben sorban hullottak ki a karjából, ahogy szaladt, de nem törődött vele, hanem kántálás közben még a szemét is lehunyta, úgy koncentrált.

− Várj meg, te véráruló korcs! – sipákolta Sipor. – Majd adok én…

Mundungus már nem hallotta a mondat végét. Lába alól elveszett a talaj, súlytalanná vált, nem érezte a testét, csak sodródott, olyan erővel száguldott, hogy még csukott szemmel is szédült, végül elragadta a teljes sötétség. 

* * *

Nap tűzött a szemébe, amikor magához tért. Sokáig csak hunyorgott, nehezen fogta fel, mi történt vele. Alatta nedves volt a föld, de ahhoz is kába volt, hogy ilyenekkel törődjön, csak nézte a fák közé beszűrődő arany sugarakat. _Biztos reggel lett, elaludtam a téren. Gyorsan túl kéne adnom a szajrén a Zsebpiszok közben._

Amint ez a gondolat bekúszott a fejébe, minden az eszébe jutott. Felpattant.

− Hun vagyok? Micsinálok én itten? – kiáltotta, de csak néhány madár csivitelése felelt a kérdéseire.

Azok is nagyon színesek és egzotikusak voltak, az angliai madarakhoz képest meg aztán pláne.

− Jaj, édes Merlinen, nagyon eltévedtem itten – motyogta maga elé, aztán elkezdett óvatosan körülnézni.

Hátrahőkölt, amikor az első dolog, amit meglátott, egy szempár volt, ami a sűrű növényzetből figyelte őt. Hátrafelé lépkedve azonban egy puha, mozgó valamibe ütközött.

− ÁÁÁ! – üvöltötte ijedten, és elugrott az ismeretlen lény közeléből.

Megfordulva egy jól megtermett indiánt látott maga előtt, akinek arcát harci festés díszítette, és egyik kezében lándzsát tartott. A bennszülött lépett egyet felé, és Fletcher a szeme sarkából látta, hogy jó néhány másik indián mozdul vele együtt.

Félelmében összehúzta magát, és elkezdett a talárjában a pálcája után kutatni, de nem találta, kétségbeesetten kutatott a szemével, mire meglátta maga előtt a földön, de nem mert lehajolni érte. Végül a nadrágzsebében talált valamit, előhúzta, és fegyverként maga elé tartotta. A szemét is behunyta félelmében, ahogy várta, hogy elfogják, de a mozgolódás megállt.

Fű suhogását halotta, ahogy testek súrlódnak hozzá. Kinyitotta a szemét, és szabad kezével azon nyomban meg is dörzsölte, mert azt hitte, hogy káprázik. A bennszülöttek a földre borulva hajlongtak. Előtte.

Nem értette a dolgot addig, amíg a kezében tartott „fegyverre" nem nézett. Egy hagyományos, kézi habverőt markolt a jobbjában. Az egyetlen furcsaságot az jelentette, hogy az egész aranyból volt.

Elámult, és egyben áldotta a szerencséjét. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer az életben jól jöhetnek neki Walburga Black hóbortjai. Kapva kapott az alkalmon, lenyúlt a földön heverő pálcájáért, és hoppanálni készült, de nem ment.

− Még azt sem tudja, hogy innen nem lehet csak úgy elmenni. Jaj, hogy vezethetett az utam már megint ilyen csőcselék közé – siránkozott egy túlságosan is ismerős hang, amire az indiánok is felfigyeltek, és egy emberként figyelték Mundungussal, hogy Sipor leugrik az egyik fáról, majd egy másik manó a kezét tördelve, egy harmadik pedig egy laposüvegbe kortyolva követi.

− Hö! Ti meg mit kerestek itt, he? – hátrált a tolvaj, de mielőtt menekülőre foghatta volna, ismét egy puha testnek ütközött.

Megfordult, és felnézett az előtte álló, jól megtermett férfira. Az két vaskos karjával megfogta és magához ölelte, közben pedig valamit mondani kezdett, mire a társai ujjongtak, Mundungus azonban egy szót sem értett az egészből. Kisebb vergődés után kibontakozott az ölelő karok szorításából, és magára szegezte a pálcáját.

− Translatio! – szórta magára a fordító bűbájt, de a műveletnek nem várt következménye lett.

Arca teljesen elzsibbadt, és száján csak artikulálatlan hangok jöttek ki, aztán megérezte, hogy a varázsereje valahogy idegen, mintha valamilyen másik erő el akarná nyomni, de már késő volt.

− Jaj, uram, ezt nem szabad, Sipor elmondta Dobbynak, hogy itt a bűbájok nem működnek rendesen, ezért Dobby segíteni akar Fletcher uramnak. – A szabad manó csettintett egyet, mire Mundungus arcában valamennyire alábbhagyott a zsibbadás, ám még mindig nem tudott rendesen beszélni.

− Hikk! Winky szívesen ad egy kis szíverősítőt az úrnak. Hikk! – nyújtotta a férfi felé a harmadik, pöttyös ruhájában eléperdülő manó a laposüvegét. – Igyon csak! Hukk!

− Jaj, Winky, Dobbynak bántania kell magát, mert nem figyelt rád eléggé. Szegény, szegény Winky! – sipákolta Dobby, miközben egy fa törzsébe verte a fejét, de egy hatalmas lapátkéz megállította és a magasba emelte, majd jól megnézte magának.

Fletcherben ekkor tudatosult csak, hogy a bennszülöttek még mindig ott vannak. Megint a nagydarab alak volt az, akit az öreg most jó alaposan megnézett magának. Ő viselte a legdíszesebb öltözéket, és az arcfestése is némiképp különbözött, színesebb volt a többiekéhez képest. _Valamiféle főnök lehet_, állapította meg magában.

Sipor horkantása térítette vissza gondolatai közül. A vén manó egy nagyobb bájitalos üveget húzott elő a rongyból, amit viselt, és egyet kortyolt belőle, aztán a két manónak is odaadta, majd a bennszülöttek vezetőjéhez fordult, és elkezdett beszélni azok dallamos nyelvén. Mundungus azonban még mindig nem értette.

− Hé! Mi az, amit isztok? Én is kérek belőle! Adod mán ide! – követelte Dobbytól, aki utolsónak ivott a fordító főzetből, a manó azonban eltette az üveget.

Dobby magyarázni kezdett, de Mundungus nem értette.

− Nem értem, mit mondc, te manó! – rázta meg a varázsló a kis testet.

− Dobby nagyon sajnálja, uram, de hirtelen nem tudott különbséget tenni a két nyelv között. Dobby csak annyit szeretett volna mondani, hogy ez egy manók számára kifejlesztett bájital, így ön nem használhatja, de Dobby szívesen fordítja, miről beszélgetnek, ha Fletcher uram akarja – magyarázta ismét a kezét tördelve Dobby.

− Akarom! Mondjad, mit beszélnek má', de rögtön! – förmedt rá Mundungus.

− Most arról beszél Sipor a törzsfővel, hogy kivezetnének-e bennünket az őserdőből.

− És?

− Úgy látszik, ezek a férfiak valamiféle istenként tekintenek magára. Dobby úgy gondolja, hogy szerencsénk van – magyarázta tovább a manó.

− Mán mér' vóna? – értetlenkedett Fletcher. – Hisz' itt vagyunk egy Merlin háta megetti helyen – nézett szemrehányóan a manóra.

Így azonban felkészületlenül érte a bennszülöttek újabb „merénylete". Körülsereglették, és sorban megérintették őt, mintha valami szertartáson lennének, aztán a törzsfő lépett hozzá, belemártotta ujjait egy kis edénybe, majd végighúzta a férfi homlokán és arcán, egy-egy különös szagú csíkot hagyva maga után. Közben valamit kántált érthetetlen nyelvén.

− Ó, mivé fajult ez a világ, ahol tolvajokat áldanak meg – kommentálta az eseményeket síri hangon Sipor.

− Baracoa főnök a taino törzs tiszteletbeli tagjává fogadta önt, Fletcher uram – kezdte fordítani Dobby a törzsfő magyarázatát. – Az arcára rajzolt jelek varázsmotívumok, amik örökre ott maradnak, de…

− Micsoda?! – kiáltott fel Mundungus.

Dörzsölni kezdte az arcát, de a mágikus motívumok el se mázolódtak.

− Dobby folytatja, ha Fletcher uram megengedi. – A manó megvárta, amíg a varázsló bólint, és csak aztán mondta tovább. – Ezek a jelek csak itt, Puerto Ricón látszanak, csak a Bermuda-háromszögben lévő mágia teszi láthatóvá őket. Mindenki számára megmutatják, hogy ezentúl a törzshöz tartozik. – A törzs tagjai csak arra vártak, hogy a kis manó befejezze, és egyszerre hajoltak meg törzsük új tagja előtt, amit Mundungus tétován viszonzott.

Mikor felegyenesedett, teljesen elámult. A bennszülöttek egy-egy tárgyat emeltek az ég felé, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított ahhoz a habverőhöz, amit a kezében tartott, kivéve, hogy azok nem aranyból voltak, és nem voltak annyira kidolgozva. Fletcher jobb ötlete nem lévén utánozta a gesztust, a főnök pedig ismét beszélni kezdett.

− Baracoa főnök azt mondja, hogy örömünkre szolgál itthon üdvözölni egy rég elveszett társunkat. Kéri, hogy mielőtt kivezetnének minket, osszuk meg velük szerény ebédjüket. – Mundungus tiltakozni akart, de mikor a főnök befejezte, az indiánok letelepedtek, így ők sem tehettek mást, helyet foglaltak közöttük.

Étkezés közben a főnök szóval tartotta Fletchert, Dobby pedig készségesen fordított, amit Sipor folyamatos közbemorgással zavart meg. De az ismeretlen ételek ízlettek nekik, és kellemesen eltelítették őket. Evés után a főnök Mundungus felé nyújtott egy bőrökből készült, díszes kulacsszerűséget. Az öreg beleszagolt, de erős illatától majdnem azon nyomban elbódult. Azonban, hogy ne sértse meg a főnököt, kortyolt belőle egyet, amit aztán nagy köhögés közepette köpött ki a fűre. Baracoa kikapta a kezéből a kulacsot, és belekortyolva utánozni kezdte Flechert, majd a törzs többi tagja is ugyanazt tette. Köpködés, köhögés zaja visszhangzott a fák között.

Végül Winkyhez került a tainók itala. A kis manó szeme először kidülledt, így a jó Dobby aggódva vette ki a kezéből a butykost, de végül a manólány tekintete kitisztult, és olyan boldogság áradt belőle, amit a másik házimanó ismeretségük ideje alatt még sosem látott rajta, mintha minden gondja egy csapásra megoldódott volna.

− Winky most nagyon boldog. Soha sem érezte még így magát – mosolygott Dobbyra. – Winky nagyon szeretne kérni ebből a csodatévő italból – hajolt meg mélyen a törzsfő felé, de az először nem tett semmit, hanem Mundungusra bámult.

Először Flecher annyiban akarta hagyni az egészet, de Sipor oldalába mélyedő körmei jobb belátásra bírták.

− Kérem, főnök, add meg neki, amit akar – nyögte fájdalmasan.

− Milyen kis fájdalom elég, hogy megtörjön a gyáva – brekegte Sipor, mielőtt fordította volna a kérést.

Winky végül egy egész laposüvegnyi itallal gazdagodott, ami egész hátra lévő életét bearanyozta, Mundungus pedig megszabadulhatott végre a zsémbes manó körmeitől. 

* * *

A törzs tagjai állták a szavukat, így pár óra séta után kijutottak az őserdőből. Egy kis eldugott öbölbe vezették őket, amit csak a bennszülöttek ismertek. A szedett-vedett kikötőben egy hajó horgonyzott, ami gyanúsan kalózhajóra emlékeztette Mundungust. A bennszülött asszonyok épp a portékáikat cserélték el a hajó legénysége által áruba bocsátott holmikkal. Élénk alkudozás folyt köztük, ami zsibvásárrá változtatta a zsebkendőnyi területet.

Fletchernek kalózokkal közvetve volt már dolga ezelőtt, ezért nem nagyon akaródzott újra közelebbi kapcsolatba lépni velük, de Baracoa egyenesen egy sebhelyes arcú, fél szemén szemkötőt viselő alakhoz vezette őt a tömegen keresztül, akinek egy színes papagáj ült a vállán, a manók szorosan a nyomukban voltak, hogy ne veszítsék szem elől a férfit.

A főnök röviden felvázolta a helyzetet a marcona férfinak, aki erre elmosolyodott, és Mundungushoz fordult.

− Miguel de Lima, a Puerta Negra kapitánya vagyok. Baracoa főnök azt mondja, hogy egy fuvar kéne, amigo. Mivel tudnál fizetni az útért? – nézett rá a marcona férfi várakozón.

Néma párbeszéd játszódott le Sipor és Fletcher között, mire a férfi előhúzta az aranyból készült habverőt.

− Ezzel fizetek az útért – mutatta meg a kapitánynak megadóan, nem törődve Sipor morgásával.

A férfi nézegette egy darabig, majd bólintott.

− Rendben van – vette el a tárgyat, és arcán egy semmi jót nem ígérő mosoly jelent meg. – Gyere velem, amigo – terelte a hajó felé újdonsült utasát Lima kapitány. – Fiúk! Gyorsabban a bepakolással! – utasította az embereit, miközben továbbhaladtak.

Aztán Mundungus megtorpant, mikor észrevette, hogy csak Sipor lépked mögötte. Dobby éppen akkor rángatta el Winkyt az egyik bennszülöttől, akin a kis manó valami számára érdekes dolgot látott.

Fletcher szórakozottan rázta meg a fejét.

− Azért a majmokról se feledkezzünk meg – mondta a kalóznak féloldalas mosollyal, mire az utasítást adott két emberének, hogy a két manót a hajóra vigye.

Siporral is ugyanezt akarta tenni, de a manó foggal-körömmel tiltakozott mindenféle érintés ellen, szidva az összes véráruló fattyút, így a kapitány végül békén hagyta. Azonban Sipor sem úszta meg sérülés nélkül, mert a papagáj megvédte urát, így a manó nem egy karmolást és csípést szerzett. Mundungus nevetve élvezte a műsort, de jókedve csak addig tartott, míg a hajó ki nem futott, akkor ugyanis a kapitány így szólt hozzá:

− Amíg ki nem érünk a Bermudák mágiájának hatóköréből, és nem tudunk megfelelő sebességgel haladni, addig meg kell dolgoznod a betevődért – lökte egy féllábú, csáléfogú ember karjaiba, aki a fedélköz felé kezdte tuszkolni Mundungust.

− Ezt nem teheti! Fizettem az útért! – tiltakozott az öreg, de a kapitány csak nevetett rajta, és diadalmasan lóbálta meg felé a fizetségül kapott arany konyhai eszközt.

Az a pár nap, amíg kijutottak a Bermuda-háromszögből, a megtestesült rémálmot jelentette Fletchernek, aki nem volt hozzászokva a kétkezi munkához. Sipor végig morgott, és minden adandó alkalommal nagyot sózott szerencsétlen Mundungus fejére a ronggyal, amit a sikáláshoz használt. Egyedül Dobby és Winky szerették a helyzetet, mert élvezték, hogy segíthetnek az embereknek.

A negyedik napon felvitték őket a fedélzetre. Fletcher észrevette, hogy nem csak ők, hanem minden lent dolgozó ott volt, megérezte, hogy a varázsereje helyrejött, de még mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna a víz fodrozódni kezdett a hajó körül. Valami bajt érzett, valamit, amire nem volt felkészülve. A kapitány egy hosszú varázslatot mormolt, amiből csak néhány szót értett meg, mire a hajó és körülötte a tenger vibrálni kezdett, majd egy sötét kapu nyílt meg előttük, ami beszippantotta őket.

− Ááá! – kiáltotta Mundungus kétségbeesetten. Szorosan behunyta a szemét, és csak akkor nyitotta ki, mikor érezte, hogy a vibrálás megszűnik, és elmúlik a testébe nyilalló kellemetlen érzés. – Élünk! – kiáltotta megkönnyebbülten. – Mi volt ez? – nézett a kapitányra.

− Csak helyszínt váltottunk. Tekinthetsz úgy rá, mint a hoppanálás egy fajtájára – magyarázta a kapitány szűkszavúan. – De nem is kell tudnod többet, mert neked és a kis barátaidnak itt a végállomás.

Mundungus követte a tekintetét. Egy mangroveerdővel sűrűn benőtt part felé tartottak. Fletcher megrettent.

− Ezek nem a brit partok. Hun a ménkűbe vagyunk most? – kérdezte. Remegett, mint a nyárfa levél.

− A maláj partoknál, amigo. Baracoa főnök csak annyit mondott, hogy fuvar kellene, de azt nem közölte, hová. Amúgy sem érünk rá, már egy órája Indiában kéne lennünk. Na, nyomás, lefelé! – taszított egyet rajta a kapitány, mire a döbbent Fletcher a vízbe zuhant. De még mielőtt a tengerbe eshetett volna, Dobby és Winky elkapták, és a partra hoppanáltak vele.

Sipor már a parton várta őket. Amint az ijedtségből magához tért, Mundungus észrevette, hogy a manón az ócska anyag furcsán domborodik.

− Mi van nálad, he? – kérdezte az öreg.

− Csak az, ami az úrnőmmé volt – szorította meg a rongyán keresztül az arany habverőt.

− Azt hiszem, haza kéne mennünk, uram, valakik figyelnek – sipákolta Dobby.

A fák között köpőcsövekkel felszerelt bennszülöttek lapultak, az egyik ki is lőtte apró nyilát, de még mielőtt elérte volna a férfit, a három manó belekapaszkodott, és dehoppanált vele. 

* * *

Hermione sikkantott, Harry és Ron pedig pálcát rántva azonnal felpattant, mikor meghallották a pukkanást. Döbbenetükben megszólalni sem tudtak, mikor felismerték a három manót és Fletchert, amint összegabalyodott végtagokkal álltak össze a Grimmauld tér tizenkettes számú ház alagsori konyhájában.

− Mit keres itt már megint, Fletcher? – lépett előre Harry, Ron pedig megragadta az öreget, de még mielőtt a tolvaj megszólalhatott volna a maga védelmére, Sipor megelőzte.

− Sipor jelenti Harry gazdámnak, hogy meghozta a tolvajt, aki a rendetlenséget hagyta a konyhában. Ezt sikerült ellopnia, de Sipor visszaszerezte – adta oda gazdájának a nem akármilyen habverőt. – Asszonyom forogna a sírjában, ha tudná, milyen kezekbe került az egyik kedvenc tárgya. Sipor kéri Harry gazdámat, hogy nagyon vigyázzon rá – hajolt meg megint a manó.

− Köszönöm, Sipor, kiváló munkát végeztél. Megtarthatod a habverőt – határozott Harry.

A manó a földig hajtotta magát, és arcán olyan öröm játszott, amit a három jóbarát még sohasem látott rajta.

− Mi legyen a gazemberrel gazdám? – kérdezte Sipor.

− Hogy is mondtad egyszer? – tűnődött Harry. – Párosan szép a pofon.

− Igen, Harry gazdám. Akkor ez egyszer megengedi? – nézett rá Sipor.

− Meg.

− Nee! – tiltakozott volna Mundungus, de a manónak most kétszer sikerült fejbe kólintania azzal a serpenyővel, ami elől pár nappal ezelőtt sikeresen elugrott.

Talán az utóbbi napok viszontagságai, talán az ütés erőssége miatt Fletcher úgy esett össze, mint egy krumpliszsák.

− Mi legyen vele, gazdám? – rúgott bele a testbe undorodva a manó.

− Vidd a Zsebpiszok közbe, Sipor, ott jó helyen lesz – utasította Harry, mire a manó dehoppanált Mundungussal.

Winky és Dobby röviden elbúcsúztak a három jóbaráttól, és visszatértek a Roxfortba. Mikor már egyedül maradtak a három fiatalból kirobbant a nevetés, ami hosszú percekig zengte be a komor Black házat. Mundungus Fletchert azóta sem látták a Grimmauld téren, a pletykák szerint ugyanis csatlakozott a tainók törzséhez Puerto Ricón.

**Vége**

* * *

**Lábjegyzet:**

**Tainók:** az egyik bennszülött törzs Puerto Ricón.  
**Puerto Rico:** a Bermuda-háromszög egyik csücskében elhelyezkedő szigetcsoport.  
**Puerta Negra:** a szó fekete kaput jelent spanyolul.


End file.
